oshalanfandomcom-20200214-history
Khoisan
Description Tall and slim. Appears to be malnourished. Has dark green scales across its body which in some parts has developed into patches of thinner and lighter shades of green due to poor health. His tail pokes out from under his makeshift cloak, it would be scratched and has exposed unprotected skin in some parts showing that it is currently healing. Wrapped around his neck would be a thick metal collar, which would be covered, in scratch marks. In the centre of the collar lies some kind of red gem that also is covered in scratch marks. Personality Occupation: None Magics Known: Bone Growth Healing factor Strengths Natural healing factor: Due to his Lizard genetics Khoisan is able to naturally yet slowly generate and heal is body without the need to use magic. However this process can be sped up by shedding his skin or applying magic to the healing process enabling the rapid re-growth of limbs. Nightvern inhabitant: Due to living his entire life within the territories of Nightvern Khoisan knows the in's and out's of the harsh jungle. He's able to understand some of the native languages there and the tribes that influence the areas. Reptile edge: Khoisan is more Agile and faster than the average humanoid of Oshalan. On top of this he possess scales which are thicker than skin and able to withstand blows with more force. Khoisan also possess the ability to focus on near and far by squeezing or stretching the lenses of his eye, a trait common in all lizards. Weaknesses Cold blooded: As a reptile khoisan's performance differs from the surrounding temperature. Acting more sluggish in colder environments however becoming more active when in warmer environments. Native speaker: Khoisan can not understand or speak the common tongue of Oshalan only able to pick up and interpret small and simple parts of the language. Along with this he understands very little of the customs of Oshalan and his understanding of technologies possessed by them is null. Exiled: Due to being exiled Khoisan is currently not in peak condition, un-able to achieve the required energy intake of the average Lizard Dobosu, Khoisan is much weaker than most other Dobosu Lizards and is almost malnourished. History: Khoisan has spent all of his life living amongst the same tribe in Nightvern up until around when he was 22 when Khoisan was exiled from the tribe. The tribe had kept peace amongst its neighbours for a very long time neither interacting nor even trading with them. However many amongst the tribe especially the younger and more determined Dobosu wished for change. Seeing that the humans had suffered many casualties from the war the youth of the tribe wanted to strike now and take opportunity. They elected a new elder to replace the current fragile and passive elder. The new elder promised to unite Nightvern under one banner and to march against the human’s along with the other numerous amounts of Dobosu. Khoisan however disagreed, whilst he knew very little about the human kind he has heard of the things they have done and decided to speak up against the young elder. This did not end in his favour he was cast out of the tribe hailed as a fool, for doubting the new elders plans. An irremovable metal collar cast around his neck Khoisan is doomed to wonder Nightvern attempting to do everything he possibly can to survive. Khoisan fears the tribe hearing only stories of their successes in uniting other tribes. Now stuck in the middle of Nightvern, he wants to escape, fearful that if the tribe or any of its allies were to find him he would be executed on the spot. Khoisan would do anything to guarantee his safety.